Legacy
by DarkLord667
Summary: Fred Weasley II writes home about his time at Hogwarts and the legacy his parents left behind. Winner of The Legacy Affect Competition.


_Hey Mum and Dad,_

_Legacy's an interesting thing. I mean, I remember all those Quidditch stories you told me growing up. How Mum scored that last minute goal with a broken arm. How Dad was pretty much a human Bludger himself. But, Quidditch just isn't for me. I know you both understand that, but it's like everyone here expects otherwise. Everyday, Tom Wood (he's exactly how you described his dad, haha) pesters me about trying out for the Gryffindor team as either a Chaser or a Beater. I keep telling him that I'm not interested, but he just won't listen. And, he's not the only one. It's like everyone thinks I'm going to play just because I'm your son._

_It doesn't stop at Quidditch, either. In all of my classes with your old professors, I feel like they're watching me. It's like they expect me to cause trouble the moment they turn around. I guess I can understand, especially with what Dad and my namesake used to do back in the day, but I actually enjoy my classes (no, Dad, Uncle Percy didn't intercept this letter). Plus, I haven't even gotten into that much trouble in my two years here._

_Speaking of trouble, I should probably let you know that I almost got detention yesterday. But, before you write that Howler, Mum, I want to stress 'almost.' See, what happened was we were having lunch when, all of a sudden, every single Slytherin's hair turned bright pink, including Slughorn's. You would have loved it, Dad, but right after it happened, the headmistress called me into her office. She thought I did it, even though there was nothing pointing towards me. The only reason I could figure was that this sounded like something Dad would do. Luckily, she realized the same. Otherwise, I would have spent the rest of the year in detention. On top of that, even though the teachers don't think I did it anymore, the whole school thinks I did since I'm Dad's son._

_Like I said, legacy's an interesting thing. Even though I'm a different person, everyone thinks I'm just going to follow in your footsteps. That I'm going to be a Quidditch star. That I'm going to get three OWLS. That I'm going to be a prankster. I mean it's not all bad. Mum, Professor Flitwick says he still hasn't met anyone as adept at Charms as you. Dad, every person that knows you loves you (well, except a few of the Slytherins, haha). Those are legacies I'd be more than happy to continue. So, I guess, sometimes you have to fight your legacy. Sometimes you have to embrace it._

_Anyways, that's it for now. I'll try to write you guys a few more times before I come back for Christmas. And, send sis my love._

_Your son,_

_Fred_

* * *

As he finished reading his son's letter, someone slapped George upside the head.

"Geez Ang, what was that for?"

"For being such a troublemaker in school."

"And here I thought you found my antics adorable."

"Not when they're causing our son so much trouble," Angelina said.

"Well, if I recall, your Chaser skills are also causing him problems."

"But so are your Beater skills, so they cancel each other out."

"There's no winning with you, is there?"

"Nope," Angelina popped her 'p' as she kissed George's cheek and left the room.

George chuckled and waited for her to leave. As soon as she did, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son's letter.

"Aparecium."

And, with that, additional lines appeared on the letter.

* * *

_P.S.- Like always, thanks for the invisible ink, Dad._

_P.P.S.- Also, the hair-color-changing potions worked perfectly! It took about a whole day before they wore off. Are there any other products you want me to test before break?_

_P.P.P.S.- I was being honest earlier when I was talking about legacy. Sometimes you have to fight it. Sometimes you have to embrace it. But, sometimes, you have to surpass it. And, if I stay on track, I'm going to break your prank record. After all, I am your son._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

**Challenge**: The Legacy Affect Competition

**Word Count**: 687

**Beta Reader**: TamariChan


End file.
